1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of presenting botanical arrangements such as fresh cut, dried or live planted flowers or other plant matter. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention botanical gift box are directed to an apparatus for presenting botanical arrangements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gifts are a long-standing way to express gratitude and appreciation. Gifts are commonly presented for birthdays, weddings, anniversaries, graduation, house warming, baby showers, and other personal events. Gifts are also exchanged at holidays, such as Valentine's Day, Mother's Day, Father's Day, Christmas, and other holidays. Gifts may also be presented for other reasons, including token gifts to show respect, appreciation, or decorum.
Traditional gift wrapping involves placing the present in a box and wrapping the box with wrapping paper. As used herein, the term “traditional” refers to common practice. Wrapping paper is widely available in numerous patterns, including solid colors and designs of repeating patterns or non-repeating patterns. Wrapping paper is also available in various finishes, including matte glossy finish, metallic and other finishes. Wrapping paper may also be textured. Most traditional wrapping paper and other gift-wrapping material are paper-based. The paper-based materials have specific unique characteristics that are associated with traditional gift wrapping, such as a look, feel and other characteristics.
Considerable effort is often put into gift wrapping, as the attractive and detailed presentation of a gift is a significant element of the social practice of gift giving. The attractiveness of a gift is often associated with a level of care and effort put into the gift itself. A wrapped gift may be embellished with ribbons, bows, cards, tags, as well as other embellishments.
Flowers have also become a widespread form to express gratitude and appreciation. Flowers are often given along with a gift, as well as standing alone as the gift itself. Both life plants and fresh cut plants are given to recipients in the practice of gift giving. Botanical presentations are often packaged with a flask of water to promote the fresh appearance of the flowers without additional care for a longer period.
Although flowers have become a standard gift choice, flowers are not typically compatible with traditional gift wrapping. Both live plants and fresh cut plants require moisture to promote the fresh appearance for a desirable longer period. However, moisture damages paper-based wrapping paper. Additionally, other paper-based gift-wrapping materials, including tissue paper, are particularly sensitive to moisture. Wrapping paper and tissue paper damaged by moisture ruin the aesthetics of a traditionally wrapped gift.
There is no flower arrangement which emulates the characteristics of a traditional wrapped gift, such as the look and feel of traditional gift-wrapping material. There is a need for a botanical gift box which overcomes the problems and limitations described above.